yogibearsadventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Mr. Smee
Mr. Smee is the secondary antagonist in Peter Pan, and Peter Pan - Return to Neverland. He is voiced by Bill Thompson in Peter Pan and he is voiced by Jeff Bennett in Return to Neverland and Kingdom Hearts. Mr. Smee is Captain Hook's right-hand man. Mr. Smee's problem is that he lets prisoners escape by mistake! In Peter Pan, he first appears in the song "It's a Pirate's Life for Me". He is constantly shown to be teased and laughed at by the other pirates who first point a sword at him forcing him to suck in his belly to avoid being skewered, as well as getting his nose jammed down the barrel of a loaded pistol. Mr. Smee and Captain Hook plot to get rid of Peter Pan. Mr. Smee is mildly annoyed with Captain Hook shooting one of his own crewmembers for singing and he tells the Captain that that isn't good form. Hook flies into a rage at Pan's lack of good form when he cut off his hand and fed it to a crocodile. Soon, the crocodile that swallowed Captain Hook's left hand comes and Mr. Smee shoos him away. Eventually, Peter Pan, Wendy, John, Michael, and Tinker Bell appear. Ones of the pirates shouts "Peter Pan ahoy". Capatain soon sees the figures in the sky anbd orders Mr. Smee to "pipe up the crew". Mr. Smee succeeds in this task. Captain and the pirates fail to get rid of the "captives" because they all escape. Captain Hook and Mr. Smee capture Tiger Lily, an Indian princess. Captain Hook threatens to to leave Tiger Lily tied up for the tide to come in if she doesn't tell him where Peter Pan's hideout is. Tiger Lily, however refuses Hook. Peter and Wendy have been observing Hook and Mr. Smee. and find out everything. Peter tells Wendy wait and "watch the fun." Peter imitates Captain Hook's voice to fool Mr. Smee into freeing Tiger Lily. Captain Hook soon discover the trick and shows Mr. Smee the "spirit". Mr. Smee realizes it's actually Peter Pan. Hook and Peter fight and Peter wins. Peter Pan sends the Crocodile after Hook but Hook escapes thanks to Mr. Smee. Pete Pan frees Tiger Lily when Wendy reminds him Tiger Lily was about to drown! Peter takes Tiger Lily home. Captain Hook caught a "splitting headache" and Mr. Smee, not realizing his captain's presence, hits him in the head while trying to nail in a sign reading "Do Not Disterb" and renders him senseless. Mr. Smee gives Captain Hook an idea to capture Peter Pan by taking advantage of Tinker Bell's jealousy of Wendy. Mr. Smee is sent to capture Tinker Bell and succeeds. Captain Hook and Mr. Smee manage to con Tinker Bell into thinking they're her best pals. Tinker Bell tells Captain Hook Peter Pan's secret hideout to find Wendy after Hook promises never to lay a finger or a hook on Peter Pan. Captain Hook gloats and locks Tinker Bell into a lantern. Captain Hook and Mr. Smee lay a present for Peter Pan (which is a bomb set to explode at 6:00). It is disguised as a nice present from Wendy. Knowing what's in it, Mr. Smee suggests that it's "more human-like to slit his throat" but Captain Hook says that he gave his word to Tinker Bell not to lay a finger or a hook on Peter and he reminds Mr. Smee that he never breaks a promise. Captain Hook and Mr. Smee and the rest of the pirates capture Wendy, John, Michael, and the Lost Boys and try to presuade them to become using a threat to make them "walk the plank' , all in the song "The Infamous Captain Hook". Captain Hook overhears Wendy telling them Peter Pan going to save them all after the others are tempted. Captain Hook reveals his evil scheme. Tinker Bell, overhearing every last word, summons all her strength to free herself from the lantern and she goes to save Peter Pan. Peter Pan is about to open the present at "6:00" when Tink alerts Peter Pan and then opens the package. Mr. Smee, Captain Hook, and the rest of the pirates are shocked to find Peter alive and Peter saving Wendy from walking the plank. During the ensuing battle between the Pirates and Lost Boys Mr. Smee attempts to escape in a lifeboat before all the other pirates fall on top ofhim. Mr. Smee is last seen attempting to save Captain Hook from the "Tick Tock Croc". Personality Mr. Smee is soft-hearted and always is keen to cheer up his "Cap'n" (as he usually calls the Captain this) and follow his captain's orders, even though he looks like a kind man. Education He is able to shoot a gun, but isn't able to aim it right. He also misspells "disturb" as "disterb". Category:Villain